Halloween Costume
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: He wouldn't go to the dance with his boyfriend because he had something to do that night. Little did the blonde know it was to see him, on the dance floor, but dressed in a way the other had never expected. Sequel to Ferris Wheel Lovin'.


**I Don't Own Kuroshitsuji.**

"Ciel!" was heard down the halls as a small blonde girl ran towards the boy. Upon reaching him, she immediately hugged then spun him around. "Oh, I have such good news! The Student Council is having a Halloween Party!"

"Yes, Lizzy, I know. You told me last week when you, the president, came up with the idea. Was there something else you needed?" Ciel asked the hyper girl.

A tap was placed on Elizabeth's shoulder as Ciel's friend, and recently appointed boyfriend, walked up behind them snarling. "Would you kindly," the word kindly sounding very vicious to the female, "let go of Ciel?"

"Why should I? Ciel belongs to me!"

"No, he most certainly does not belong to you! He's my boyfriend!"

"I do not belong to either of you, and Alois, what did I tell you about shouting that out?" Ciel yelled at the two bickering people.

"W-wait, what?" Elizabeth asked with a whimper. "He's your b-boyfriend?"

"Yes. . . Sadly I am," Ciel answered for his other half.

"What do you mean by sadly? You know you love me!" the blonde boy shouted as he wrapped his arms around the bluenette. He then placed a chaste kiss on Ciel's cheek, making a smacking sound as he pulled away.

"B-but I wanted you to take me to the Halloween Party. . . That was the only reason I came up with the idea!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Too bad, girlie. He's going with me."

"Actually, I won't be going with you either. I'm busy that night."

"Doing what?" asked Alois.

"That wouldn't be any of your business, Trancy."

"It is my business, Ciel."

"I'm not telling you. Now run along, the both of you. I've got better things to do," Ciel told them as he turned away and motioned them with his hand to leave.

Alois huffed but left none-the-less, dragging a blubbering Middleford with him.

.~X~.

"Sebastian, I'm home!" Ciel shouted up the stairs, placing his messenger bag on the ground.

"It looks like a stray dog followed you home. You know how I detest canines."

"It seems he wouldn't let go of my leg. He's been like this since we left school," the bluenette explained as he peeled Alois off of him.

"I resent that," the blonde stated, going back to clinging to his lover.

"Go and get your homework done. I'll have dinner ready very soon," said Sebastian. He rubbed Ciel on the head as he walked down the stairs and past him.

"Let's go, puppy," the younger boy said.

"Woof."

The two boys walked up the stairs and into the younger's room. The blonde of the two collapsed instantly on the bed in the middle of the blue and black room, pulling the blue haired one with him.

"Let me go, Alois. We have homework to do."

"But I wanna play. Please?"

Ciel thought for a moment, thinking about the pros and cons. On the bad angle, he wouldn't get all of his school work done and if Sebastian caught them he'd be in a bit of trouble, but on the good angle he would have fun, and he could always lock the door.

". . . Convince me," Ciel smirked devilishly as he said this.

"Fine then," was his answer as Alois did the smart thing and lock the bedroom door.

Coming back over to the bed, Alois climbed ontop of his younger lover and nuzzled his neck softly. "I'll do whatever you want, and I'll stop bothering you about the dance."

"Both lies, but fine. It is you. . . And you won't stop until you get what you want."

Alois smirked then, nodding his agreement before kissing Ciel hotly. He probed at the bluenette's lips with his tongue, waiting for entrance, which was quickly granted. The two boys groaned into the others warm mouth, loving the feeling so entirely.

They pulled apart to look at each other, breathes mingling from their open mouths. Ciel was flushed a deep red while his counterpart was just breathing hard. The blonde rubbed his nose against the younger boy's, purring at the satisfaction of being with Ciel.

Sadly, their moment was ruined as Sebastian knocked on the door. "Dinner is ready. So get downstairs now, please," was said before they heard footsteps walk back down the stairs.

"Someone always ruins it. . . Curse this world and its people," Alois said as she got of Ciel. He fixed his pants, effectively hiding the hard on that was starting to form. "Let's get downstairs then," he huffed.

Ciel nodded, unlocked the door and left. The Trancy boy quickly followed.

"What's for dinner, Sebastian?"

"Yea, Bassy," the blonde snickered. "What's for dinner?"

.~X~.

The weeks flew by quicker then anyone could imagine. The student council kept working on the idea of the Halloween Dance, which was now also a masquerade, and Ciel kept refusing every offer and advance made by Alois. . . And the other half of the student body. Lizzy kept bothering Ciel that he should date someone he actually liked, and always got turned down. Eventually she found a date, though it wasn't someone she truly wanted to go with.

The blonde had kept pestering and asking Ciel to go with him, but he always got shot down. Everyday this happened. Everyday he was turned down. The Phantomhive boy was just "too busy." It didn't matter, though, because the Trancy just decided to go anyways.

The blunette really had been extremely busy lately, having to deny his blonde lover of many afternoons and nights together. He was always doing something that required his utmost attention. It was being done in preperation for what he was going to be doing the night of the dance. Alois hated it.

Finally by the time October 31st rolled by, about everyone, about, had dates. Girl groups would dress like angels and devils, while the guy groups would dress like ghouls and ghosts. It was normal. The only few people that didn't have dates were those not going. And Alois. Though he eventually found himself a nice young lady, with his boyfriend's permission of course.

To Ciel's surprise, his boyfriend had ended up asking Elizabeth. And, though he let him go, the Phantomhive wasn't too pleased with the arrangement.

Lizzy kept up her work with the dance; gathering the music, the decorations, and helping people with their costumes. She was very much a busy body. The young girl never had time for herself, let alone her friends, but when she did obtain a short break she was shocked that Alois approached her willingly. He had then, for some unknown reason, asked her to the dance. And for another out-of-mind reason, she told him yes. It wasn't like anyone else had asked her, and no other boy in their school could handle her cuteness. Probably because the blonde boy had eyes for Ciel only.

They may not like each other but they would make an extraordinarily cute couple. They were even going to match. A prince and his fair maiden.

Which Ciel was even more unhappy with.

Too bad he really didn't have a say in what they wore.

And now it was the day of the dance. That was all anyone talked about at school, about what they were going to wear, who they were going with. It was really annoying listening to it if you didn't care about who everyone would be there with. And Ciel never did.

Alois had ignored him all that day, deciding to talk with Lizzy, and leaving the younger boy feeling very lonely. Which was something he never felt.

The blunette was happy when the day was finally over and he could go home. He could finally put his plan into motion, which he was grateful for, but also a little scared since it involved something he'd never done before. He would do it anyway, seeing as he'd worked so hard on it for so long.

Ciel walked right passed his boyfriend on the way out, not noticing the way the blue eyes followed his every move.

.~X~.

Alois stood in front of the large doors leading to the gym, his arm around his dates waist. He was dressed in a purple and green prince like outfit with a crown resting ontop of his head, his counterpart wearing a knee length princess dress, her hair pinned up and curled with a tiara sat on her head. They both smiled on the outside, but on the inside they weren't very happy.

The two walked in, getting stares from people as they walked past. Elizabeth immediately dragged the blonde boy off to dance, and he complied with her wishes. Though he wished his boyfriend was there to dance with him instead of the girl.

An hour passed with Alois just dancing with the girl before she decided to run off and talk with her friends. The blonde just went from the dance floor to a chair. He didn't quite make it before a girl that had just walked through the door caught his eye.

She looked extremely shy, but confident, in an ankle length, pink ruffled dress. It had off the shoulder sleeves and the girl wore black gloves up to her elbows to make up for the lack of cloth. A large bow was on her chest, hiding the fact that she didn't have large breasts. Her long dark blue hair was put up in pigtails, and a pink hat covered the top of one.

The girl had all the guys looking at her, which was probably the main reason she was blushing and looking down shyly at the floor. And Alois noticed, though she was staring at her feet, she was making her way towards him. He also noticed something familiar in that hair color and the way the girl walked. Ciel. . .?

"A-alois. . ." the voice was unmistakably Ciel's.

"So this is what you were doing all this time?"

The boy nodded his head and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling him up and dragging him to the center for a dance. Thankfully it was a slow one, where the two could press against each other and not look suspicious or like they were doing anything inappropriate.

"Why did you do this?"

"Well. . . I realized that if I came as a boy, and we came together, we would be ridiculed and made fun of. I know how much you hate that, so I decided to come as a girl. I would have told you sooner, but I didn't know if I would have the dress ready in time and didn't want to disappoint you."

Alois kissed his boyfriend lovingly. "Thank you. I can't believe you would do this for me."

"Well, I do. . ." Ciel choked slightly as he got the next part out. "L-love you."

"I love you, too."

The blonde laid his head ontop of the other boy's, laying a small kiss on the dark blue hair.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. The sequel to _Ferris Wheel Lovin'_. I know it's absolute crap but you guys have wanted a sequel, so there you go. Sorry that most of the beginning is conversation, and that there isn't anything "citrusy." I just didn't think it was needed.**

**Review please. It makes me really happy.**


End file.
